Utopia Lost
by Josef Palestir
Summary: Historical excerpt on the shattering of the many races.


At one point in time the world as we know it was a land of peace and harmony. In this land lived all the races known to man, but they lived as one. Each was sculpted for their own purpose for the whole. The Dwarves were made to build and create, the Elves were to nurture and protect the natural world, the Halflings were made to cook and tend the home. The list goes on and on. None of the other races couldn't figure were the humans fit into their paradise. They weren't overly strong or intelligent and lived shorter lives when compared to the other races. Maybe it was the feeling of rejection that led one Human to lead all others of his race into rebellion.  
His name was Kylind. Kylind grew up in a perfect world, surrounded by others who had no faith in his race's contributions to their utopia. Most were seen as parasites, living off of skill they could never match. That wasn't exactly true. Indeed there were a few humans who were exceedingly skilled in their professions. But none of these could ever compare to a Master Dwarven Blacksmith, or the farming of the elves. In fact one of the only good things a pair of humans were good for was producing offspring. Humans could produce offspring about 8 times in their lives whereas Elves and Dwarves were lucky to have two children in their entire lifespan. The Elves and Dwarves where faced with the problem of a growing number of mouths to be fed and sheltered and their own dwindling numbers.   
Life grew tougher in the land of plenty as food started to give out for everyone. Some races quickly started violence to feed themselves and were defeated and throne out of Utopia into the wild, where they soon reverted to their wild ways and forgot their cultural heritage.   
Kylind, having grown up with never enough to eat and always shunned as a leech upon the Elves and Dwarves, started to think of how he could set his people free from starvation and a growing disdain from the "Higher" races. Kylind was one of the few selected from the ranks of the humans to study under an Elf Mage, after being declared one blessed by Mystra, the god of Magic. Kylind learned the subtleties of the Magic Arts and soon surpassed his teacher in his studies and experiments. All this time he was badgered by his counselor of how he should contribute to the Utopia, since the Elves and Dwarves couldn't keep up with the growing human population. Kylind finally responded one day by cursing his teacher for his prejudice and vowed that he would see humans take their rightful place as rulers of Utopia. Kylind stormed out and gathered others of his thinking and began to form a plan to remove the Elves and Dwarves from their lofty perch.  
Kylind's teacher, Maehdros thought nothing of his remark and passed it off as one man trying to defend his race from insult. So all the other races were of thinking. One day though, Kylind made his promise true.  
The Elvish Mages and Dwarven Fighters were totally surprised when in the dark hours of the morning the humans Kylind had found to help him and some Elves and Dwarves who wanted their share of the spoils attacked the grand citadel, in which were housed the Utopian guards and Rulers. Many fought back, including some humans but it was to little to late. The survivors of Kylind's assault fled into the wilderness. Thus the racial prejudices that are seen today have evolved from Kylind's hatred and the Elder Race's inability to see past their own dispositions.   
Utopia has fallen into ruin. The humans who stole control of the city couldn't operate all the machinery inside needed to survive and have fallen back on savagery. It is rumored that Kylind still retains control over the cursed city, but it is unlikely as many power struggles have occurred over the centuries of decadent living. The Elves and Dwarves who fought beside Kylind have longs since been expelled, first by the human usurpers and then by their own cousins. The Elves and Dwarves took residence in the many caves under the surface and are there still.  
Those who survived to flee have established their own new settlements, far away from each other. Some say they races of this world will never trust each other again, because of Kylind's Desecration…   
  
Excerpt from the Annuals of History   
  



End file.
